


Surprise

by planetundersiege



Series: Grildy fics [4]
Category: The 7D
Genre: 7D, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy confession, Pregnancy nausea, Pregnang Hildy, The Glooms - Freeform, Unborn baby Gloom, Worried husband, gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Grim is getting worried about his wife being sick for a long time, or is she really sick?





	

It was an ordinary day in Jollywood, the sun shining brightly. The Glooms were having a day off and Grim was in the middle of preparing a special treat for his wife, a fancy cup of green bubbling soda, served in a night black glass that her parents had got her for her birthday two months earlier.  
Grim had noticed that his precious wife had acted a little weird the past days, and been feeling kind of bad the latest weeks and he didn't know why, but he wanted to cheer her up from whatever was causing it by giving her constant attention and all of his affection so she could get through this sickness while feeling happy, or well the definition of happy that the Glooms were used too. He had also made her stay home, having days off every other day instead of once or twice per week to make her feel better. He was starting to feel worried because it looked like she was only getting worse, he hated to see her in agony as he held her tight once she’d thrown up, helped her clean up and got her to bed and cuddled with her so she wouldn't need to think about what had just happened. Only about that she was loved and taken care off. He had asked her to see a doctor, and she had considered it if she got worse, but a few days ago she had changed her mind again. When he tried to ask her why, she just didn't answer.  
So as stated above, Grim was worried for his wife, afraid that something might be terrible wrong, which made him almost drop the black crystal glass as his thoughts ran away, fearing the worst.  
He couldn't lose his Hildy wildly, he just couldn't.  
He wished he knew what was wrong with her so he could help her in the right way instead of only trying to get her thoughts off the pain in her back and constant dizziness and vomiting.  
This was his gorgeous goblin after all and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy and well.  
He walked into the kitchen were Hildy sat at the table, looking extremely tired, she had almost got no sleep the night before because of the constant nausea, and Grim wished he could take over all the pain. She didn't deserve pain, because for him she was his whole world and precious diamond treasure.  
“A drink just for you my queen”, he said as he gave her it, a small smile spread across her face as she took a small zip, but to no avail. Hildy began coughing and started to feel nauseous, and refused to drink more right now.  
That tore Grim’s heart apart.  
His wife felt so bad so she couldn't even enjoy one of her favorite drinks. He felt the warm tears slowly stream down his face, not knowing when it had started, but now when he knew he was crying, it only got worse.  
“Grim, what's wrong?”, Hildy asked as she looked at his tear stained face.  
“I… I don't want t-to lose you”, he whimpered, feeling the taste of salt as a few years went down beside his mouth.  
“Lose me? Why would you lose me? I would never leave you”, she answered, not knowing what this was about.  
“B-but you’re s-sick. What if it g-g-gets worse and I'll be a-alone?”, he said. “Please Hildy I don't want to lose you”.  
He was practically shouting, his heart felt like it was about to be ripped in half. Just the thought of losing her was unbearable, not a world he wanted to live in.  
“Wait why would you think that would happen?”.  
“You’re dizzy, nauseous, weak. And only gotten weaker. I'm afraid you’ll get w-orse”.  
Then it clicked for her, she knew what him mean.  
“Grimwold I’m not sick and won't leave you. I can give you my word for that”.  
“But…”.  
“No buts, I know what I mean about this”.  
Grim, still not getting where this was going, still cries out of cluelessness and sorrow.  
“How can you be so sure? What if something bad really does happen? Hildy what am I gonna do without you? I can't imagine a world without you”.  
Hearing those words made a few tears from from Hildy’s eyes, as she knew he cared for her, but she couldn't let him be afraid.  
“Grim, I know nothing bad will happen to me because I know why I'm getting these symptoms”.  
“B-bu… wait you do?”.  
“Yeah, I was going to tell you a little later but I guess I can tell you now”.  
“Tell me what now?”.  
“The reason why I'm getting these symptoms Grim”.  
“Oh that, do tell me please”.  
“Well what would you say if it weren't just the two of us celebrating Gloomy Day next year?”, she asked, shyly, hoping that he would take the hint.  
“You want to invite our parents?”.  
Apparently not.  
“Not exactly, but what if there were someone new here, someone we haven't met yet but will be small and be raised here with us, made by our love?”.  
It clicked.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Grim froze for a second, just staring at Hildy, not knowing what to say about these great news.  
“W-we’re gonna have a baby?”, he asked, excitement clear in his voice.  
“Yes Grimmy, we are”, Hildy said shyly, biting her lip as she smiled back at him.  
Next second she was in Grim’s arms as he spun here around while screaming of joy, tears of excitement streaming down his face. He gave her a deep kiss before carefully putting her down and carefully put a hand on her stomach, thinking about the life inside there.  
“Get ready baby Gloom because you’re gonna have the best parents ever. I’m gonna be a dad!”, he shouted which made Hildy giggle a little. Grim had reacted exactly as she thought she would, being happy about their little addition that was growing inside of her.  
Their little baby Gloom.  
She leaned in for a long embrace and they shared a second kiss that was made out of cheer happiness, before the relaxed Grim became stiff again in just a second, as of a horror worse than anything imaginable.  
“Grim? Are you okay”.  
“Your parents are gonna kill me Hildy”.


End file.
